Ash & Misty House Party
by Talent Scout
Summary: ***Revived by Asukaforever92*** Ash and Misty already are boyfriend and girlfriend. They're bored so they invite everybody over for a house party
1. AAMHP1

Ash and Misty's House Party: Part 1 (PG-13)  
  
By: TyroneJ  
  
  
Warning: This fanfic contains some slightly nasty language and some sensual scenes. Please heed this warning. Thank you. _______________________________________________________________________   
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic. Pokémon and its characters are owned in some way by Nintendo, Game Freak, and 4Kids Entertainment. ______________________________________________________________________   
"Ash, dear, I have to tell you something really important!" Miss Ketchum yelled up to her son. "Okay, mom. On my way," Ash yelled back, "Misty, I'll be right back. I just have to talk to mom for a second." "Okay, Ash," said Misty from her room, "Just tell me when you're ready to leave." "Guess what?" Miss Ketchum asked Ash. "What?" Ash cluelessly answered. "I'm going to Japan!" "You are!?" Ash said in an upbeat tone, "Why are you going there?" "My company is planning to merge with this Japanese corporation up there. If it goes through, we'll be able to produce more jobs for Pokémon Island. Plus, we may get increases in our salaries! Then I'll be able to get one of those new luxury vehicles!" "Cool! Having more jobs would be great for us!" "I know! I'll be leaving at six tomorrow morning to catch the flight, so you may not see me leave. I'll be gone for a week, but I'll call you every day to check up on you and Misty." "Okay, mom. We'll, we're about to leave to go to the Pallet Mall. Do you mind?" "No. But be back before 9:00 so your dinner won't get cold, alright?" "Sure thing. I'm just gonna check up on Misty and we're outta here." His mother nodded as Ash walked up the stairs and then to the door of Misty's room. "Are you ready yet?" "Just a minute, Ash." Ash waited just outside of her room. A moment later, her door opened to reveal Misty in a cyan-colored tank top, clinging right tight on her medium chest. Her orange hair was undone, and was slightly past her shoulders. She was also wearing tight blue jeans that showed the shapeliness and muscle of her legs. Ash didn't catch himself staring at his closest friend; fortunately, neither did Misty. "I'm ready," Misty said in a cheeky way. "Well," Ash said, fully recovered, "let's head to the mall." "Yeah," Misty agreed, "I'm in desperate need for some new outfits." After saying good-bye to Miss Ketchum, the duo, by means of Ash's convertible, headed towards Pallet Mall. The Pallet Mall was the Pokémon Island equivalent to the "Mall of America". It was five floors of shopping madness. Everything that you could think of buying was just steps away, thank to the navigational system that the mall had. Today, there was a surprisingly low amount of consumers in the mall. Ash and Misty knew because of the suspiciously ample amount of parking spaces that were available. Misty and Ash split up to do their personal shopping; and they also decided to meet at the Food Court at that evening. Ash, after making a withdrawal from his account at a ATM, he headed over to the Crutchfield Audio/Video store to make a final payment on his AIWA Home Theatre shelf system. He then went to the Pokémon Nutrition Center to get some things for Pikachu and Togephi (the evolved form of Togepi). Misty went to Fredrick's of Hollywood to make a final payment on a lingerie purchase that she made a while ago. Over the past few months, Misty had made a lot of money. She was second place in a Miss Fitness Pokémon Trainer Contest. She also held a job of a Pokémon Nurse. She still has this job. After collecting her lingerie, she headed to some other stores to increase her wardrobe. Shopping always made Misty feel renewed and aloft. Not just to find something that will test Ash's hormones, but she really needed more clothing because she had grown out of her old clothes. And besides, like Ash would put it, "It's a Misty thing." And there was this black outfit that she wanted to surprise Ash with, and she's been waiting for a good chance to do that..... "Ash is gonna DIE when he sees me in this!" "I agree," the fashion assistant genuinely said, "You look stunning, indeed. If your friend isn't impressed when he sees you this, go get a new friend!" Misty giggled, nodded her head and said, "Well, I'm hooked. Do you mind if I wear it out of the store?" "Certainly not, young Madame. Feel free to knock the poor boy off his feet." "Oh, thank you so much!" Ash checked his watch. It was 7:52. It was almost time to meet up with Misty at the food court. He had completed his shopping list for the night. The shelf system will be delivered tomorrow afternoon. He had already bought a few newly released CD's of various music to test it out. He had bought a nutritional ketchup supplement for Pikachu, and something for Togephi as well. Finally, he had his prescription filled for a pair a eyeglasses that he was presently wearing. And when he saw what his best friend was wearing, he swore that the glare that he gave through the lenses almost shattered them. Misty was a goddess in black. She was wearing a short black jacket over a black blouse, that showed the top of her chest and her complete abdomen area. Her straight orange hair seemed to sparkle against the blackness of the outfit. A small black mini-skirt with slits hugged her thighs; her beautiful legs almost fully exposed. At the bottom, she was wearing a very nice pair nice pair of heeled designer shoes. It all added up to an unbelievably pleasant sight to Ash. "Misty......" Ash muttered, "You look..... Spectacular!" "Thank you," Misty said sweetly, "Did you get everything you needed?" "Yeah. I've got everything. How about you?" "Yes," Misty said succinctly, "Now I do." Misty slowly walked towards Ash, who was still submerged in her beauty; he couldn't quite find the power to move. He was abashed; his body was controlled by the being trudging to him. The girl just smiled an evil grin, glad that she had him in her grasp. She took off her jacket, showing her soft and slightly muscular arms. Those arms wrapped around the victim, paralyzing it as if it were poisoned. And seeing the look on Ash's face as Misty's arms were around him, it seemed as if he WAS poisoned! "What... are... you... doing... Misty?" "Shhh!" she whispered, putting her pointer finger on his lips, "You're about to find out!" The redhead set her hot pink lips up to Ash's left cheek, and pressed lightly. Ash, after recovering from shock, asked: "What was that for?" "You've been such a good friend to me for the years that I've been with you. I've seen a side of you that I thought I'd never see. And I just wanted to show my appreciation... with that kiss. That's okay, right?" Ash was aghast after hearing that. He was completely turned around. He thought that she just needed a place to stay, away from Cerulean. But now, she says that she is thankful for the things that Ash was done for her throughout their time together. She was thankful for him! Ash couldn't help but to shed a tear. Misty saw it and wiped it away lovingly with a warm hand. "Why are you crying, Ash?" "I didn't know that you cared for things I did. It makes me cry because... that's all I ever wanted from someone. Someone like... you. Now that I have it, I... I don't know what to do!" "Don't worry. You have me now. I have you now. We have each other, Ash. Let me help you." "You mean, we REALLY have each other?" "Let me spell it out for you Ash: I LOVE YOU." Now Ash almost had no capacity to speak another word. But with that last bit of vocal strength he had, he got out the appropriate phrase. "... I... love you too." "Oh, Ash," Misty said as she kissed him again, but this time, it was on the lips, and with more force and more meaning.... It feels really good to be kissed in the morning. Especially if it's from your girlfriend. Ash had awakened to Misty's smiling face, not his mother's, but what's the difference? Oh yeah, that's right- your mother doesn't wear a nightshirt when she wakes you up. And to add to that, she was standing where Ash could get a good look at her godly build. 'If you think you're stimulated now Ash, tonight you won't be able to control yourself,' Misty said to herself. "'Morning Mistavera, my goddess," said Ash in an upright position, "I see you've slept well." "I see that you have too, Ashy," Misty said as she sat on the bed next to Ash, making the great Pallet Trainer blush. Ash put a hand on Misty's face. She blushed at the feel of Ash's unbelievably soft hands. They weren't dry and abrasive, as she thought they would be. "Well, me and Mimey are going to make breakfast," Ash said, "Would you do me the favor of washing Pikachu?" "No problem, Ash." Ash then stood up as Misty did, and they gave each other a big morning hug. Ash proceeded to jog down the stairs and prepare his smorgasbord. Ash, reading a few recipes form his mother's recipe index, decided to be a little extravagant this morning. After all, his mom is gone, and the kitchen is his. And he hasn't made a good meal in quite a while. He planned to make some rice, a western omelet, pancakes, hash browns, steamed parsley, and some turkey sausage patties. Mimey had made the batters for the omelet and the pancakes, as Ash had assigned him to do. Ash did the rest. While Ash was cooking, Mimey had taken the initiative to set the table- arranging the placemats, plates, glasses, utensils and such. Mimey then hiked over to the refrigerator to get out the orange juice, butter, ketchup, milk, and apple juice. Meanwhile, on the upper floor, Misty had just finished taking her bath, and it was time to put Pikachu and Togephi in for washing. Pikachu, though still mildly reluctant to take one, he didn't mind the company of his best pokémon friend, Togephi. The electric pokémon and the former egg pokémon were the closest of friends. And, unknown to the trainers, Pikachu and Togephi were aware of the romance between the dark-haired boy and the redhead.... After their bubble bath, the two pokémon joined Misty and headed down to the dining room, only to be greeted by the many smells of freshly- prepared foods, and the smiles of Mimey and Ash. "Smells good in here. What's cookin'?" "Just take a look at the table." And indeed she saw a nice variety of delicious food. The table was gloriously set- neatly placed cloth napkins wrapped around silver eating utensils. The glasses were filled nearly to the rim with apple, milk and orange juice. "Did you do all this Ash!?" "Mimey helped out, but I did all the cooking." "Pika pika pi!" (Hash browns and ketchup!) Pikachu screamed, "Kachu ka pi chu Pikachu!" (You rule, Ash! You're cooking ALL my breakfasts for now on!) "Toge gephri!" (Thanks a lot!) Togephi added. The pokémon wasted no time climbing on the table, tieing on their napkins and chowing down on their breakfast. Misty just watched in awe as they ate. "What's wrong, Misty?" Ash asked, "Aren't you going to eat?" "I will," Misty answered, "It's just that I've never seen them so happy to eat before. I think the aroma got to them." "Hmmm... I guess I really can do more than be a pokémon master." "Of course you can, Ash," Misty said as she kissed him, "Besides, those pancakes look very appealing." "Er.. uh... Thank you." Misty did enjoy every bite of Ash's cooking. He could hold more than a candle to Brock in a cook-off! Even Ash was surprised on how good he made his omelet. The rice was perfectly steamed. And the turkey sausage was moist and tender, not burnt. Mimey just had a pancake- Mr. Mimes don't eat that much. When everyone was finished eating, the pokémon were assigned to clean- up, as Ash is very lazy. Ash went up to take a bath, while Misty changed from her pajamas to a workout outfit. Today was their day to go to the Pallet Gym for some sparring practice and pokémon battling. Ash was regretting the thought of having to fight against the fiery redhead hand-to-hand. And Misty had been specializing in more than just water pokémon lately, and that really worried Ash. While he took his bath, he was hoping to make it through these next three hours of stiff competition by none other than his girlfriend.... ~^*+~^*+~^*+ "KIYAH!" Ash just dodged a lightning-quick spinning heel kick from Misty. He attempted to and succeeded in sweeping Misty, putting her on her back. Misty sprung up, and attacked with a fast stomach jab, a knife hand to the neck, and then a high side kick. All three connected, sending Ash to the floor. "What happened to defense, Ash?" "I'm working on it." Ash sat up and prepares for her next attack. She lunged with a middle side kick, which Ash dodges. She followed with a heel trap kick, stunning Ash. Ash thought he saw an opening with Misty's back towards him, but before he could touch her, he was whipped by a swift spinning back kick, knocking Ash down again. When he got up, he was seeing stars. Misty's kicks packed a lot of power! "C'mon Ash," Misty said as she yawned, "If you're not gonna fight me, just say so, okay?" "Believe me, I am not done." Now it was Ash's turn to go on the offense. He shot a trio of jabs, ending with a roundhouse kick. Misty dodged every single hit, and threw him over her shoulder afterward. After getting up, he then tried a side kick into a leg sweep. Misty just picked up his leg and he dropped like a sack of potatoes. Just then, Ash had an idea. He did two lunge elbows, both of which Misty blocked, and faked an uppercut. Her hand that she would use to block the upper was grabbed by Ash. He quickly slid over to her left side, still holding her left arm. He then placed his right leg behind her left one, and swept it, taking her on the ground with him. "How was that?" "You've finally caught me off-guard." Misty attempted a palm heel to face, a fierce body blow, a knife edge to Ash's shoulder, and then a knuckle to the back of his head. Ash dodged the first three hits, held her wrist as she was doing the roundhouse punch and kicked her in the midsection, knocking Misty back a few feet. She then came in with a double spin side kick, the first hitting high and the second hitting low. Ash blocked them both, but was caught by surprise by Misty's spleen fist. "Ha! Gotcha again!" "Okay, now try this!" He rolled towards Misty and did a spinning sweep, a complete surprise to Misty, and sends her flying to the ground. Misty got up, and came in with a downward knife hand to the shoulder with her left hand, an upward knife hand to the neck with her right hand, a midsection front kick, and ending with a midsection roundhouse kick. Ash was barely able to block all four power moves, but he did. He connected with rapid jabs to the face, a roundhouse kick to Misty's thigh, and finished it up with an uppercut to the chin. Although it never felt good to have to hit a girl, Ash was enjoying the fact that he was winning this sparring match. "Now what!? Do I have skills or what!?" "Grrr... Now I'm getting angry!" "Good. You're really cute when you're that way!" She dashed in with an elbow to Ash's chest, but Ash blocked. She then did a hard knee that Ash didn't block, stunning him. Using this as a window of opportunity, she grabbed him by his sides, and with an amazing surge of energy that could only come from Misty, she smashed his head into the ground with a Northern Lights Suplex. Ash seemed to be unconscious after that move. Concerned, she walked up to the fallen body.... ....And was smacked with a foot to the chin, bewildering her. Ash, seeing that she was dazed, dashed in, flipped over her, grabbed her shoulders, and sent her into the air, at least ten feet. She fell hard, but got up rather quickly. Misty then took a menacing glare at Ash. It stopped Ash right in his tracks, and his mouth was hanging. Misty knew that that she could finish him right then with her Tsunami Kick, but she decided to stop the torture and end this. "Let's call it a day," she said hoarsely. "Yeah, let's," Ash agreed. *********************** After their training, they walked backed home, a rejuvenated Pikachu on Ash's shoulder, and a refreshed Togephi alongside Misty. "So, how long will your mother be out again?" "A week." "Good. You know, Ash, I was thinking of something special that we can do while we have the house to ourselves." "Like what?" "Well, we haven't seen many of our friends for a long time now, and I was thinking of having a little... get-together." "You mean, like.... a house party?" "Yeah," Misty answered, "You wouldn't have a problem with that, would you?" "Actually, I was thinking about catching some more pokémon...." Misty frowned and was about to get into her fighting stance. Ash took a step back and said, "... But I think a house party's time better spent." "Okay!" Misty said as tightly hugged him, "Thank you." Ash just rolled his eyes and wondered if a beat down would be less painful than this hug.... ~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^* "Okay, now who should we invite?" "I think we should invite Brock most definitely. After all, he helped me out the most during my journey." "I agree. Did you know that he's dating Suzie?" "No way! You mean, she let him date her?" "According to her. She said that he made her feel real comfortable around her on their first date. He got nervous a little, but he never choked." "Go Brock. Then should we invite Suzie as well?" "Yeah. So, that's two down. We need fourteen more." "Let's invite Richie too. We haven't seen each other since the last Pokémon League Tournament. Oh, and his new friend, too." "Who's his friend?" "Remember that girl that we met a few years ago during a movie shoot with that crazy director?" "Katrina?" "Yeah, that's her." "Fine. And, how about inviting a few Gym Leaders?" "Gym Leaders?" "Yeah. Like Erika and Sabrina." "No, not those two!" "Why not?" "Erika's probably gonna bring some of that perfume and make me sick, and Sabrina's gonna mess with me and Pikachu's head with her psychic powers!" "But Ash, me and Erika are close friends. And Sabrina would really like to meet you again. She never really had the chance to thank you for breaking that spell that was over her." "She remembers that long ago?" "She's psychic, Ash. Psychics never forget things." "Oh yeah, that is right. Okay, I guess we can invite them." "Hey... we almost forgot about Duplica." "Oh, yeah. 'The Ditto Master'. Yeah, let's invite her, and A.J. You know something Misty?" "What?" "I think that those two look great together." "So do I. Do you want me to help you hook them up?" "Sure. I gotta think of something first." Misty nodded and then said, "I'm probably gonna hate myself for this, but I'm gonna invite Giselle too." "Might as well invite Gary. They could make a good couple too." "Now that's pushing it. They're both so conceited, they won't even look at each other." "We'll see about that. I want to invite Todd, though. I haven't seen him in AGES. And let's not forget about Tracey either." "Okay. Now, we just need two more people, and we have enough." "The only other two people that I can think of are Joel and Mikey." "They'll do just fine. Do you mind if I use your convertible? I wanna go out and get the invitations made." "Go ahead. Just remember to fill up when the car gets empty on gas, okay?" Misty walloped Ash, then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Be back soon. Keep an eye on the pokémon, 'kay?" "'Kay." With that, Misty left the house. While his sweetheart was gone, Ash waited on the porch for his shelf system that he finished paying for last night. The options on this system made Ash drool more than the thought of seeing Misty in a see- thru dress: a ten-disc CD changer, Dolby Digital sound system, plus CD reading AND writing abilities. And just sixty-eight more minutes until they deliver.... Meanwhile, upstairs in Misty's room, Pikachu and Togephi were rustling through Misty's wardrobe, preferably the stuff that she got last night. (Translation Mode: ON) "Hoody-hoo!" Pikachu shouted, "Check out all this new stuff! Misty's really knows how to shop for the good stuff!" "Cool it, Pikachu," Togephi whispered, "You don't want Ash to know that we're in here, do ya?" "Okay, but I tell ya- Misty's got a wardrobe to die for. Where are her bikinis?" "We'll get to those later. But let me show you the good stuff." Togephi brought Pikachu to the door of Misty's closet. Togephi used his tail to widen the crack between the wall and the sliding door. The two began to push the sliding door until it revealed.... "Oh... my... g...." Pikachu stuttered. "That's what I said," Togephi added. Pikachu looked in shock as he saw something shiny, like silk. Pikachu touched it. It felt like silk. It was black. And it looked very revealing. This could only be... "Lingerie!" Pikachu yelled, "Misty's trying to seduce Ash! She's gonna enslave him!" "No, she's not!" Togephi corrected him, "She's just gonna have a little bit of fun with him and show him that she loves him." "Then, she wants him to have sex with her!" "NO SHE DOESN'T! She's just going to bump-and-grind with him. She's not going to sex him." "Are you sure about this?" "Any sane life form would never have sex on the second night." "Then I wanna see it in action." "You mean, you wanna see Ash and Misty do some bumping-and-grinding?" "Yeah, why not? Besides, I wanna see how hot Misty looks in that lingerie." "But how are we going to do that?" "We hook up Miss Ketchum's camera and hide it so that they won't see it." "Alright, but we'll have to do it quickly. Misty will be back any minute now." "Then let's get started now!" Later that night.... Ash had just finished setting up his shelf system in his room. Pikachu and Togephi were faking sleep, waiting for the right time to press the "RECORD" button on the camera remote. They knew that some action was about to occur. Meanwhile, a now lingerie-clad Misty was whispering encouraging remarks to herself. 'Okay. With this, he won't resist me. I can grab his attention faster than a blink of an eye. I hope that I don't overload his hormones... oh well....' Misty softly giggled and began to leave her room. She made no sound as she approached her boyfriend's room.... Ash sat down on his bed in deep thought. He had never felt love before, so he didn't know what to do with it. How could she be in love with him? But then again, how could she not? He cared for his pokémon much more than he used to. He was a highly respectable Pokémon League Champion. And he's known to put everyone over himself. Though he was and still is a little dense sometimes, and even a little annoying, he had almost no trouble making friends. He knew a lot of other good things about himself, and he's never too proud to admit his mistakes. He knows why she could like him, now why does he like her? Well, for one thing, she showed her avid appreciation for what he's done for her over the last five years- with a kiss I might add. She had forgiven him for wrecking her bike a while ago, making him feel a little bit closer to her. But most of all, her looks were changing, changing rapidly, and changing for the better. To Ash, she was living beauty. Sometimes, Misty hung around Ash when he didn't want her around, and then when he told her to go away, even then she insisted on hanging around him. She was just as stubborn and caring as him, and that was what kept them together, even when she visited her sisters a couple years back. And what about those eyes- those... "Misty" blue eyes? They made Ash's eyes a little watery. When she stared at him during sparring practice at the Pallet Gym, he felt powerless. Why did he lose himself when he looked into them.... "HEY! What happened to my light!?" "Don't move," said a low, soft voice. When the light went back on, the voice revealed itself. "Misty!? Is that you!?" "No. It's just... the girl of your dreams." Ash was petrified by what the girl in front of him was wearing- nothing but a black bra and black designer panties. Her hair was completely undone, and she was wearing a sly grin on her face. "Whoa. You look better in real life" Ash said. The girl let out a small giggle and said: "And this time, you be able to kiss me... touch me..." The godly figure walked over to her dreamer, still dazed at her all- around beauty. The girl brought her lovely face to his, as well as one of her silky hands. "Don't fear me, Ash. Mistavera, your goddess, is here to help you. Now just lie down, and leave everything to me." She set Ash's body down on his bed, and she slowly climbed upon him with her light frame. "Now, don't be afraid to touch me. I am here so we can both be satisfied. Now work with me." Misty grabbed his hands and placed them on her back. Finally feeling something other than air, he felt the firmness of Misty's back. Misty encouraged Ash to rub it and her shoulders. Ash began at a reluctant pace, but then the feeling of Misty's slender skin finally enthralled his tangible senses, and he started to ease up his hands. He was rubbing her shoulders slowly and swiftly. Then Misty asked him to turn around so she could do his shoulders. She did it like a professional, and Ash began to feel a bit of excitement in him. Then Ash began to massage Misty's lower back, working his way down until he reached her panty-covered butt. He noticed how cute her butt was, and started to stare at it a little. "Is something wrong, Ash?" "No, no, Misty. It's just... that your ass looks... very... cute." "Really? You can touch it if you want to." Ash continued and he laid his hands onto her firm behind. Then, he thought of something. Something... naughty. He put two fingers on her tight ass, grabbed some skin and pressed it between the fingers. This made the girl squeal happily. Ash, seeing that his idea was a success, started to do it with two hands, making her giggle almost hilariously. When he finished, Misty had her own way of giving pleasure. She took Ash's shirt off, and laid her hands on his now bare chest, and began to massage it. Ash had never felt so good up until now. But then, when you're in the hands of a goddess, everything's good. He felt his inner excitement grow larger, and he tried hard to hide it. But as Misty's not one to give up, she raised the intensity a little, and Ash had no choice but to act on his instincts. While Misty was caressing his chest, he started rubbing her neck, and followed it up with a little bit of kissing there, too. This forced Misty to moan. While he was doing this, Misty had felt something stiff against her. Knowing what it was, she knew that she had gone a little too far. She decided to put an end to this fun before it wasn't anymore. "Ash, let's stop this." "Hmm... Why?" "Because I'm not ready." "Ohh. I'm sorry. I guess I got a little carried away." "That's okay, Ashy. I still love you. I'll always love you." "I'll always love you too, my goddess." "Good night, great pokémon master." "Pleasant dreams, my fiery dream girl." (TRANSLATION MODE: ON) "See, I told you that they wouldn't be having sex." "He's just lucky that Misty held back from what I saw." "Did you get it?" "Every single bit of it. Now we just wait until they go asleep..." (TRANSLATION MODE: OFF) ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	2. AAMHP2

Ash and Misty's House Party: Part 2 (PG-13)  
  
By: TyroneJ  
  
  
Warning: This Fanfic contains scenes of sensuality, and some crude language. Please heed this warning. Thank You.  
  
  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic. Pokemon, its characters, and anything else thereof, are owned by Nintendo/Game Freak, Creatures, and 4Kids Entertainment.  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
  
Good mornings are made of these. You're the Pokémon League champion, your stock in Nintendo has went up 30 points, your mother is out for a while, and the sun is just rising. But most importantly, your best friend, just recently turned girlfriend, a glorious-looking one at that, has her warm, soft body up against you. She's like a dream filter, letting thoughts of happiness and joy pass though them; while keeping the awful elements of nightmares far away. And when she has her slender arms around you, you couldn't help but to smile. You're like her teddy bear, and most girls love teddy bears.  
  
A dark-haired boy, laying in his room, was in that exact situation with the redhead of his dreams. She was still wearing that sexy two-piece lingerie set that she was sporting last night. He noticed that the pokemon were still asleep. He decided to get up, but he forgot about his girlfriend's surprisingly tight grip on him. It was then that he thought of a way of getting her awake. He turned his head around, maneuvered himself a little, then pecked her on the lips.  
  
Her eyes started to flutter, and she let out a quiet, long yawn, and stretched out, taking her arms off of her boyfriend. He rolled off the bed to observe her awakening.  
  
"Morning, Misty," he said.  
  
"Good Morning, Ash," she said, "did you dream about me?"  
  
"Yep. All night."  
  
"Good. Were they all good dreams?"  
  
"Yeah. Each one was like a different fantasy of you."  
  
"Ooh. Which one did you like the best?"  
  
"Hmmm... let me think..... oh. There was one where you were is this slinky silver dress, and you hair was long, and it illuminated the night sky. You stared at me, and your eyes froze me. I ... I couldn't move. And then, your hands, they were warm, and they melted the ice around me. And then you kissed me... and then you asked me to take your hand. I was timid at first, but the touch of your skin soon gave me reason to give in. Then, we were flying through the clouds, still hand-in-hand. We saw my mother; and when she saw us, she fainted. When we got down, we kissed again, but this time, it was longer.... forever..."  
  
"That was a pretty neat dream. Wanna hear mine?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I dreamt that I was a princess who ruled alone. I was dying of lovelessness. One day, I was so depressed that I decided to drown myself in a nearby pond. But before I jumped, you grabbed me right before I fell. Then you took me to your toy shop. You said that you made Pokémon toys for a living. After a few short weeks, I fell in love with your work...and you too. Since you lived alone, I asked you if you would live with me in my castle and help me rule our kingdom. You refused at first, but with my charisma and charm, you eventually were convinced. You were able to bring your business to everyone in the land as you help me bring happiness back to my castle, and my kingdom. We married, and lived happily ever after...."  
  
"You dreamt of me too?"  
  
"Of course I did. A girl can have dreams about the man she loves, can't she?"  
  
"Uh... yeah. Thanks for thinking about me."  
  
Misty sat up on the bad, and crawled over to where Ash was. She grabbed his neck and kissed him moderately hard on the lips.  
  
"No," Misty said sweetly, "I should be giving thanks to you."  
  
"Well," Ash said, flabbergasted, "that's one heck of a way to show thanks."  
  
"Oh, I've got even more intense ways of showing thanks, you know...."  
  
Ash took a huge gulp when he heard that. "Let's not go there, Misty."  
  
"I'm just kidding, Ash! I wouldn't try anything like that... at least, not right now...."  
  
"Yeah, I knew that."  
  
"Are you gonna prepare another one of your deluxe breakfasts again?"  
  
"Yep. Eggs Benedict, blueberry waffles, turkey sausage patties, and rice."  
  
"That'll be real nice. Well, I'll be up here bathing Pikachu and Togephi. And remember, we gotta start out preparation for our house party today!"  
  
"Okay," Ash said as he kissed her on the cheek, "thanks."  
  
"No prob, Ash."  
  
Ash delivered the goods once again with another lip-smacking breakfast that all enjoyed. Cleanup was the same, with Mimey at the helm. Ash then took his bath, and all five went in Ash's convertible to get started the party planning.  
  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, outside of a mini-gym near Vermillion City......  
  
"Sandslash, Grave Digger!"  
  
A stout beige mouse with long, spiky hair on its back, dashed at its opponent, a Marrill, grabs the round blue mouse, and stabbed it with its claws. After that, the Sandslash jumped up, with the Marrill still in its grasp, and dropped down, smashing the Marrill with massive impact. When the dust cleared from the impact, the Marrill seemed not to be moving.  
  
"You killed my Marrill!" the Marrill's trainer, an eleven-year old boy cried, "Why!?"  
  
"Sorry little dude," the Sandslash's trainer, an eighteen-year old teen answered, "it was jus doin its job. But it ain't dead, though. It's probably jus unconscious. There's a Pokémon Center in Verm City you can go to get it fixed up."  
  
"Okay," the boy said as he recalled the fallen Marrill, "When I come back, your Sandslash will be lying on the ground just like Marrill was!"  
  
"I don't think that's likely, kid," the winning trainer said, "Now get out my sight before my Sandslash digs your grave!"  
  
The boy promptly scattered towards Vermillion City.  
  
"Why can't I find any decent trainers around here?" the Sandslash's trainer said as he scratched his green-and-black hair, "we'll never be in shape for next year. C'mon Sandslash; back to the gym."  
  
Sandslash nodded and dug its way back to the gym tent.  
  
Abraham Julius Hardcoure had been on a hiatus of good competition recently. It would seem that he would have to leave his gym and find a challenge elsewhere.  
  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{FLASHBACK}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
  
  
A.J. was looking for his second consecutive Pokémon League title this year. With his roughneck style of training, A.J. proved himself to be a serious problem for his opponents. And when he faced Ash Ketchum for the title last year, he taught Ash and his Pikachu a very harsh lesson- his Sandslash left Ash's Pika-pal bloodied and scarred. A.J. still savors that moment.  
  
This year, his team of pokémon tore through their foes again, and so did Ash (but in more spectacular ways). A.J. seemed to be the odds-on favorite again, but Ash seemed more of a threat than before. He was really focusing on his matches as of recently, and a lot of people wanted to see Ash win. Ash may be an underdog, but he was a highly lovable underdog.  
  
The championship match was like an epic war. Ash was up one, then A.J. tied it. A.J. had the lead, then Ash tied. the pattern continued until there was only one pokémon for each trainer. Pikachu had rarely been used during Ash's time in the tournament, for it being such a powerhouse of a pokémon. Ash had been really creative in teaching Pikachu a few new TMs- "Spiral Tail Whip", and "Low Tackle Attack". A.J. had also taught Sandslash a few new TMs as well- "Hundred Claw Slap", "Spinning Body Slam", and his devastating finisher, the "Grave Digger".  
  
The battle seemed to be evenly matched. There was a dramatic point in the match where each one was breathing heavily, waiting for their respective trainers to give them the cue to do their finishing moves. The crowd was in total silence, and then......  
  
"Sandslash, Grave Digger, NOW!"  
  
"Pikachu, Lightning Dash Attack!"  
  
The large beige mouse pokémon charged, claws spread out, ready to impale the much smaller yellow mouse. The yellow mouse just sat there, charging its electricity, and got into a sprint-ready stance. The electric mouse seemed very determined. The Sandslash continued to race at the Pikachu at a stupendous speed. It was only ten meters from its target.  
  
Seven...  
  
Five...  
  
Three....  
  
Pikachu, now with electricity raging from its sacs, took a step back, and....  
  
WHOOSH!  
  
The Pikachu had rammed past the Sandslash with lightning speed, send the Sandslash flying into the air, and then falling head first into the ground with a sickening thud to all who listened.  
  
Ash nearly fell off the platform from the fact that Pikachu set up that finish so perfectly.  
  
A.J. couldn't believe how much impact that move carried. His Sandslash was barely moving...  
  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{END OF FLASHBACK}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
  
A.J. still couldn't believe how that one match ended.  
  
He stood up, and shook himself out of the daydream. He then went to his mailbox. There wasn't much to see, except for what was a beige envelope.  
  
"It's from Ash...."  
  
A.J. opened the beige envelope and took out what look like an invitation and read it.  
  
"Ah! So he's finally got together with Misty. I don't know what she sees in him, but when I get a hold of her at that party, she'll be going home with me. Heh heh..."  
  
Feeling a little bit better, A.J. placed the invite in his pocket and headed back into his gym. He went over and hugged Sandslash, an apology for the way that he acted toward it earlier. He sat it down and cleared, getting the attention of all his pokémon.  
  
"Okay ev'ryone! We're goin' on the road again! We're gonna find us a good challenge or two!"  
  
With that, the pokémon stopped what they were doing and got into a line to be put into their pokéballs. The nonhesitance of his well-trained pokémon made A.J. smile a little.  
  
When all the pokémon were settled in their compact living quarters, he packed them into a large backpack and zipped them in. Then A.J. locked up his gym and headed to his Pathfinder and loaded it with the pokéball bag and other supplies. He then got into the driver's seat, started up the SUV, and headed off to his next destination.  
  
  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the House of Imite....  
  
"I won. Now leave."  
  
"Like hell I am! I want a rematch, little girl!"  
  
"My name's Duplica. Get it right."  
  
"I don't give a damn what your name is. I just want my g**damn rematch!"  
  
"Sorry, you've had your chance. Now leave me alone, or will I have to hurt you?"  
  
"Oh, please. What can your little bitch-ass do to me?"  
  
"Keep dissing me like that and you'll soon find out!"  
  
"F**k you, bitch! Just give me my f**king rematch!"  
  
"Grrrrr... that's it! Now you're gonna learn why it's not proper to hurt a girl's feelings! Heya!"  
  
(Duplica uses her Ninjutsu skills to bring her opponent to the floor.)  
  
"Now, will you please leave, or do you want another dose of my electrifying acumen?"  
  
"Okay, bitch. You win..."  
  
(A gunshot is fired, and the bullet hitting something hard.)  
  
"That.. was a BIG mistake. Ditto, transform into a katana!"  
  
"Dit..to!"  
  
(A slicing of flesh is heard.)  
  
"That gash across your arm should remind you of your terrible decision to toy with the likes of me...."  
  
Poor Duplica Solaris. She was not having a very good day, to say the least. She hadn't had any guests to perform for at her theatre, and the last visitor needed to be disciplined severely. Sighing, she went up to her room and undid the ponytails in her blueish-green hair. She changed her attire into something more comfortable after taking a long, warm bubble bath. She lied down on her bed, and the always cheerful Ditto instinctively transformed into a pillow and found its way under Duplica's head.  
  
"Why am I not getting any crowds? I'm trying my best to entertain people out there. They usually come back. Why aren't they now?" she said solemnly.  
  
"Dit, dit, di, tto, to, dit," (Don't worry, Duplica,) the pokémon said, still morphed into a pillow, "di, dit, to, to, tto, ditto, di, to!" (maybe they're getting some of their friends to come along so that we'll have a bigger crowd the next time around!)  
  
"I sure hope so," Duplica said as she lifted her head, "Ditto, can you get my mail for me?"  
  
"Ditto." (Sure thing.)  
  
"Thanks, Ditto," Duplica said, a little bit more cheerfully.  
  
"Ditto." (No problem.)  
  
While Ditto was out, Duplica tried to think about something that would put her in a better mood. She began to wonder what the Pokémon League champion was up to. Her and Ash have kept in contact with each other for the past few years. She got a chance to see Ash during the tournament a few months ago. Him, Misty and Duplica spent a little time together and got reacquainted with each other. Pikachu and Ditto didn't have any problem hooking up again, and seemed very friendly to each other. She was glad to see him again, and there was still so much that she wanted to tell him....  
  
"Ditto!" (Delivery!)  
  
"Oh! Well that was quick!"  
  
She quickly took the mail from off of Duplica, and immediately began to file through the mail until she found a beige envelope.  
  
"Hey! It's from Ashy-boy!"  
  
She ripped open the envelope to find a small white piece of paper.  
  
"An invitation..." she said as she began to read it, "how nice of him to invite me to his party. I'll look my best for you, Ashy-boy. You'll see..."  
  
With that, Duplica kicked herself from off her bed, and thought of going shopping for an outfit for the house party. She changed her attire back to her street clothing, and called a cab. Fifteen minutes later, her and Ditto were in the cab, on their way to the Pallet Mall.  
  
Duplica felt like a new girl. Now recharged with spirit and purpose, she anticipated, in her mind, herself grabbing her ultimate goal- to get Ash Ketchum to love her.  
  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
  
Meanwhile, near Viridian City...  
  
"Jolteon, Lightning Headbutt!"  
  
"Charmie, Hell's Tornado!"  
  
The Evolved Electric Eevee jumped high into the air, and gathered massive amounts of electrical energy around its spiky body. Charmie, the Charizard, started to spin around, generating pyrotechnic energy from its tail, eventually creating a whirlwind of spiraling fire. Spinning faster and faster, he released the funnel of flames, entrapping the descending Jolteon inside.  
  
"All right, Charmie! Now Seismic Toss!"  
  
"Not so fast! Jolteon, Agility!"  
  
The Charizard tried to grab the Jolteon for a finishing slam, but Jolteon was on the ball, and the Charizard could not catch it. But the Charizard was smart. Conserving his energy, he waited until the Jolteon finished using its Agility, and got in a lucky grab.  
  
"Err... Jolteon, Counterattack!"  
  
"Charmie, cancel it with a Fire Blast!"  
  
Jolteon tried to get a hit in, but Charmie had already prepared for the knockout blow. Soon enough, the Fire Blast connected, and Jolteon was toasted. The winning trainer took off his hat, brushed his light burnt red hair, and gave a victory sign.  
  
"Way to go Charmie!"  
  
Richie Coppernickel, considered to be the carbon copy of Ash Ketchum in terms of looks, had just won a pokémon duel against the self-proclaimed G-Force, Gary Oak.  
  
"You're pretty good, dude. You remind me of Ash."  
  
"Yeah, I know. That's what everybody tells me. Thanks for the match, but I gotta go. Erika's counting on me to help her close her fragrance store. If you happen to see Ash, tell him 'Wazzup?' for me, 'kay?"  
  
"Sure. I won't lose next time- to you or Ash!"  
  
"Yeah, okay. We'll find out the next time we meet."  
  
Gary ignored the remark and returned his downed Jolteon. Feeling humiliated, he haphazardly pressed the unlock key on his car remote. And then when he thought that he couldn't be any worse off, he felt precipitation on his head; and it was coming down pretty hard, pretty fast. So as quickly as he could, he raised the convertible's roof and buckled it, not getting too wet in the process. Gary reclined his car seat to where he was flat on his back. This was a good time for thinking....  
  
So much has happened to him since he started his journey for pokémon supremacy. He had a car, cheerleaders, charisma, looks, all the gym badges, plenty of pokémon, and the solid reputation that comes with being an Oak. He made it to the Pokémon League semis for the third time this year, only to be washed out by Ash Ketchum, his eternal rival. Nevertheless, Gary had made himself a well-respected trainer, winning pokémon matches on some of the ugliest underground battlefields, winning plentiful amounts of cash. One can say that Gary hadn't a worry in the world.....  
  
But behind his brashness, cockiness and designer clothing, there was a person begging to be loved. Didn't he have parents, you ask? Yeah, but they were Team Rocket members who were caught during a heist involving something to do with the Pink Pokémon Island Reserve, and they're serving a 20-year sentence that started seven years ago. And since they were put in confinement, he couldn't see them, so he was to live with his older sister, May, who he missed very much. She was attending college at some far-off University, studying Pokénomics. Fortunately, they mailed each other on a consistent basis. She was always concerned about him; but Gary didn't mind- in fact, he appreciated it. He liked it when May worried about him; it let him know that someone's concerned. He couldn't help but to love his sister- the only one who loved him back.  
  
As he found himself getting a little too relaxed, he propped the back of the seat up, started up his car, and headed home while the quiet storm continued to commence.  
  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
  
Meanwhile, just outside of Team Rocket Headquarters....  
  
"We got a week off!" An overjoyed James yelled, "And we got our bonus!"  
  
"Well, we have been doing much better in catching pokémon lately," Jessie agreed, "And we didn't run into those twerps in the process either."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But remember who tought out de ideas," Meowth rung in.  
  
"Who?" James asked cluelessly, earning him a Fury Swipe from and irritated Meowth. James screamed like he was in Hell.  
  
"Me, dunderhead!" Meowth answered, "I wus da one who gave de idea of nettin thoze pokémon!"  
  
"But it took me and Janes to pull it off," Jessie interrupted, "But the fact is, we did catch themn and we're finally in the boss's good books!"  
  
"If we keep this up, we'll be able to shove it in the faces of Butch and Cassidy!" James exclaimed.  
  
"It's all a matter of time, my dear James," Jessie said putting an arm around James, "Then, we'll be able to call ourselves..."  
  
"TEAM ROCKET CHAMPIONS!" They both shouted.  
  
"Oh screw your 'Team Rocket Champions' shit," Meowth interrupted, "I'll be the Top Cat of Team Rocket, and I won't have to work with you pansies anymore...."  
  
Angered by the Meowth's ignorance, Jessie pulled out her newly polished mallet, and James pulled out his slick new hockey stick.  
  
"Get lost, you feline fink!" Jessie yelled as she laid a serious smack down on poor Meowth, molding him into a puck...  
  
"And blast your furry ass outta here!" James roared, as he sent Meowth flying with a fierce slapshot, sending him right into the statue of Team Rocket's executive-in-chief, Giovanni.  
  
"Now that that damn Meowth is gone, let's find somewhere to get away!" Jessie cheered, opening a large umbrella.  
  
"There's an Italian place in Viridian," James suggested, "I've heard they've got great spaghetti..."  
  
"Excellent idea!" Jessie agreed happily, "And it's only an hour away. Let's go!"  
  
Hmm... they get a bonus and a week off, but they still don't get the company car. It would seem that Mr. Gio is not truly convinced of their competence....  
  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
  
It was an aggravating evening before her Homecoming at Pokémon Tech. The guys that were calling her just weren't cutting it.  
  
Of all the guys that were from PokéTech, not one could seem to please her. There was an exception- a boy named Joe. About six years ago, he left PokéTech to pursue experience on his own. However, Joe and her have managed to keep in touch. Joe was a nice guy, but he was a little too young for her. This year he would be fifteen, and she just turned nineteen.  
  
She graduated Pokétech with flying colors. She was the Prom Queen, and a Valedictorian of her graduate class, immediately granting her into the Pokémon League.  
  
She didn't make it past the quarterfinals, but she still stood as a force that all should recognize. She, Giselle Evera, had an outstanding future to look forward to.  
  
Now, she lived alone in her condo, somewhere on the Seafoam Islands. She was resting outside, breathing in the ocean air- until it began to rain. She went inside, but not before checking her mail. A lot of it was a bunch of "I Miss You" letters, except for a beige envelope that stood out.  
  
"From Ash Ketchum?" Giselle questioned, "I wonder what he wants..."  
  
She gently opened the envelope and read the white piece of paper that was inside.  
  
"Ah, Ash and the redhead from hell are arranging a house party. Speaking of Ash, I wonder how his rival's doing? Maybe I can get Gary to come with me for Homecoming. Who knows? Maybe we'll both hook up for Ash and Misty's party too....okay, Giselle, don't push it."  
  
With that, she logged on her computer to search for his phone number. Usually it would be impossible to find because Gary's number is unlisted. But Giselle has a lot of connections, and they're more reliable than any legal services.  
  
Within a few minutes, Giselle had successfully found his number. She wrote it down, then logged off. She began to head to her cordless phone....  
  
  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
  
  
Gary, finally reaching his home, his hole away from the world, relaxed as he enjoyed a serving of green tea ice cream. He got his reading glasses from off his coffee table beside him, and grabbed a magazine to browse. It was the highlights of last night's Capcom vs. SNK Pay-Per-View. In a three-on-three elimination match, The Final Fight Team (Guy, Cody, Haggar) defeated the Fatal Fury Team (Terry, Andy, Joe) 3-2, with Guy as the survivor. Chun-Li Zang took a loss to her newfound archrival, Mai Shiranui. Ken Masters gave Benimaru a good beating. And in the weirdest match of the night, Kyo Kusanagi and Ryu Hoshi teamed up against their enemies, Iori Yagami and Akuma respectfully, in a two-on-two street fight- on the streets of Tokyo! Gary was in the middle of reading the results for that match until his phone rang.  
  
Gary really wasn't in the mood for a conversation, but he went for it anyway. He put his magazine aside and answered.  
  
"Hello?" Gary asked, unenthusiastically.  
  
"Hi. I'm Giselle Evera," the caller answered in a kind and sweet voice, "Is this Gary Oak?"  
  
"Yes, this is Gary Oak. Why do you call me?"  
  
"Well, next week, I will be going to my Homecoming at Pokémon Tech, and I need a guy to take me there."  
  
"And why did you pick me?"  
  
"Let's just say that you're more qualified than any other guy. I have friends that admire you, and I think that you'd be a great surprise to bring along with me. I'll even show you around Pokémon Tech if you want me too..."  
  
"Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass."  
  
"Are you sure you wanna pass this up? Don't you wanna be admired by the marvelous students of Pokémon Tech? There are a lot of pretty girls there, and they'd love to meet you..."  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Please accept my request, or will I have to come over there and drag you to PokéTech?"  
  
"Alright, fine. You got one night only. After that, don't even think of calling this number again. What time?"  
  
"Five o'clock. I like to be first."  
  
"You also like to be difficult."  
  
"True... but it works."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. So tomorrow at five, will you be able to get to my house by then?"  
  
"Sure. Bye now."  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
(Disconnect)  
  
"Geez; what a conniving bitch!" Gary muttered as he hung up the phone. He took a few moments to cool off, and continued reading.  
  
'Well, at least I'll have *someone* to hang out with,' Gary thought.  
  
  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
  
  
Our favorite aspiring trainer, Mr. Brock Stannord, was enjoying a generous vacation given by his breeding mentor, Dr. Ivy. This was a really special is that the fact that he would be spending it with people that he held dear to him.  
  
Take this first example- his many siblings. He always wanted the best for them, and it had been quite a while since he had quality time to share with them, since a lot of his time had been dedicated to his career in Pokémon Breeding. He decided that a picnic was the best way to treat him and his younguns to some new memories.  
  
Speaking of family, Flint Stannord, Brock's once mysterious paternal figure, had come to good terms with his son. Having taken responsibility of his shortcomings of neglection of Brock and the rest of the children, and making up up for it immensely, they were able to bond more easily, and truly become "Father and Son" again.  
  
But as great as all those thoughts were, they didn't hold the pinnacle effect of why Brock was savoring this vacation. You see, throughout the later part of his life, Brock had seem many attractive girls. His hormones had gone berserk for every one of them. That is, with the exception of one individual.  
  
And to think that it all started as a small rivalry in which both displaying a grand respect for the other. She had given him a cute feline-looking pokémon, with several stout tails, and he's never forgotten about her since.  
  
Now he's looking forward to telling her how he feels...  
  
Just a year ago, Dr. Ivy had told Brock that he wasn't the only one that she was mentoring. Three years before she had taken in Brock, she had taken in another student. She was the same age as Brock was when she first brought him in. She already was on a pretty advanced level, so she learned some of the more difficult stuff almost effortlessly. Brock was a very assiduous worker as well, but this young lady could even stay calm in the toughest of situations. But what really opened Brock's eyelids was that his Vulpix had once belonged to her. The memories were coming back...  
  
And when Dr. Ivy introduced the twenty-one year old prodigy to him, he almost fainted.  
  
And now, that same girl was driving his father's minivan to meet him at the Pewter picnic grounds.  
  
  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
  
  
The renowned and very happy Suzanne Eumisiod, known to us as Suzie, was checking the mail at her best friend's family residence. She had seen the mailman come by, and she brought the mail with her. Suzie thanked the mailman, and walked over to the minivan that had her best friend's little brothers and sisters in it. Usually, she wouldn't even think about driving these, but this is kind of a special occasion, for two kind of special people....  
  
Her mentor, Dr, Ivy, had called for Suzie to meet her new understudy for breeding experience. Suzie got a little worried, for she hadn't really taught anyone before. For years, she had taught herself to be better, not anyone else.  
  
But when she met with her understudy in person, her worried ness turned into motivation.  
  
A young, fairy muscular, and exceptionally attractive male named Brock was that motivation.  
  
In the four years that followed, Suzie and he had grown more fond of each other's breeding skills, upbringing, personality, and looks. Suzie's tall, supermodel-esque body could be very intimidating to Brock sometimes, but the very athletic body of Brock's 6' frame could have her down to her knees. No wonder that they found themselves staring at each other a lot.  
  
Now, they were past the staring phases and talked to each other about anything. There were only three words that needed to be said...  
  
...And Suzie couldn't wait to say them.  
  
As she started the ignition to the minivan, ready to drive Brock's siblings to their picnic, she was making plans for tonight to do so....  
  
  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
  
  
Brock had finally reached the picnic area, and he began to unpack the picnic supplies from his Jeep® Cherokee® Limited. His Jeep was loaded with tablecloths, food, paper plates, plastic cups, and his grilling machine, his Char-Broil 30,000 BTU Gas Grill. He was beginning to wonder where Suzie was.  
  
He continued to unpack the supplies until he heard the sound of another engine. At first, he thought that it was another bunch of people, but when turned around to see who it actually was, he recognized that it was his father's minivan coming in to park. It stopped, and its driver stepped out.  
  
"I need to change; plus I the mailman came by, so I brought the mail with me."  
  
Suzie was wearing a stylish blue jean dress outfit. It was a tad bit more revealing that the average dress, though. The slits were longer, and the top of her dress revealed more upper body. She wasn't wearing a shirt, so the top of her valley was visible.  
  
"I didn't know..." Brock said, with a whimsical expression on his face, "I would've waited longer if I had to."  
  
"Oh, Brock, you're so silly," Suzie joked as she winked at him, "but I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you."  
  
With that, she rounded up all of Brock's brothers and sisters, and walked them over to where Brock was. They began assisting him with the supplies, which made Brock grin a little. The group got a little unorganized, but Brock and Suzie lowed the pace down, and assigned each one of them a chore to do for the picnic.  
  
With the children occupied, Suzie asked Brock to follow her into the minivan.  
  
"What's up, Suzie?" Brock asked, with much concern.  
  
"Well," she began, her voice slightly cracking, "we've known each other for quite some time, and I've noticed that you've been kind of quiet recently. Is something wrong?"  
  
Brock cleared his throat and answered, "Okay, you got me. I really.. hope that you don't chew me out for telling you this, being my best friend and mentor, but I might as well tell you what's going on. I've told you that I've gone crazy for pretty girls, right?"  
  
"Uh.. yeah.." Suzie answered, confused.  
  
"And, when I met you for the first time... I kind of thought you were pretty too. I went crazy for you too, but in a different way. After we first met, I couldn't get you out of my head, and I still can't."  
  
"Yeah," Suzie, "But what are you trying to say to me?"  
  
Brock shifted his sight off Suzie for a moment, seeing that it was getting slightly darker outside the van. He realized that there was much time to filibuster around.  
  
"Hello, Brock?" Suzie asked, obviously still interested in an answer from him.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry. What I'm trying to say is- that I'm ready to commit to you. I'm crazy for you Suzie! You are what keeps me awake at night. And I may be wrong about this, but I'm pretty sure that you feel the same way about me..."  
  
Suzie was dumbstruck. 'How did he know? Oh..duh! Maybe 'cause I stare at him so much,' Suzie said to herself, 'He's a stud! I can't help it! Well at least he's not shy about this. I guess he can handle the truth. Here goes...'  
  
Suzie smiled, knowing that she had been figured out. She kinda wanted it this way. She liked the idea of Brock confessing first.  
  
"Well, Brock, sweetie," Suzie began, "Oh what the hell! Brockie, baby, I wanna be with you. I love the time we spend together. I love... just about everything about you. Your smile, your body (Brock blushed), and the way that you take care of the pokémon. I can't lie. You're the best I've ever known."  
  
"Thanks a lot, Suzie," Brock said, with a large smile on his face, "You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
"Oh, I think I do..."  
  
The bodacious breeder grabbed poor Brock's head and pulled it in for a very passionate kiss. Brock, mumbling in surprise, thought of pulling back, but rejected that thought as he tasted her sweet lips. He began to bring some might into his kiss, and put his hands on her back, while Suzie held on to his hips. Brock slid himself to where he was parallel to the seat, and let Suzie climb on top of him and caress his smooth face. Brock was getting very excited. She pressed her lips against his, but this time, she slapped her tongue in. It didn't take much for her to wake Brock's tongue up for some tango. Brock kept his hands on her firm back. But a minute later, Suzie slid out of his grasp, and Brock was soon dancing alone.  
  
"Huh?" Brock gasped.  
  
"Uh-Uh," Suzie teased, "Not right now. Besides, we gotta start dinner."  
  
Brock sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I almost lost it."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Suzie said as he helped him up, "It's okay, Brockie. Now come on; your sibs are probably getting really worried about us."  
  
As they left the minivan, they saw all of Brock's younger brothers and sisters lined up in juxtaposition, with very concerned looks in their eyes.  
  
"Uh, Suzie," Brock muttered, "Got any ideas?"  
  
  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
  
  
Tracey Sketcher, the lonely watcher/trainer, was looking at pictures of his favorite female gym leaders. It was the Pokémon Insider's Swimsuit Issue, and they had swimsuit pictures of all the female trainers of the world of Pokémon. However, the only three he wanted to see were pictures of the fabulous Three- Sisi, Erika, and Sabrina.  
  
He's been keeping pics of them for years. He's even got a chance to sketch a picture of them for them to have. He's pretty happy with what he's collected. But it just doesn't compare to the sentimental value of one of them in a bikini...  
  
Erika was in a sexy red spaghetti strap bikini; Sabrina was wear an elegant one-piece white bikini; And Sisi was in a sporty-looking one, with a belt around the waist.  
  
Tracey frantically ripped them out of the three magazines he bought, and put them in frames that set them off quite nicely.  
  
After that, he checked out his mail, browsing through them until he found a beige envelope, which looked different from the rest of his mail.  
  
"It's from Ash and Misty..."  
  
He read the invitation inside of the envelope which said:  
  
(Hey!  
  
Me and Misty have thought about you, and we've decided to invite you to a special house party, just for being friends with us.  
  
Be dressed to impress, 'cause me and Misty sure will. If you don't, either me or Misty will drag you out of this party on your ass!  
  
Hope that you will attend, -Ash Ketchum Pokémon League Champion)  
  
"Cool!" Tracey shouted, "Maybe he's made friends with some hot girls. I can't wait!"  
  
He opened his Scyther's pokéball, bring out his favorite pokémon.  
  
"Hey Scyther," Tracey said, showing Scyther the invitation, "This maybe my chance to score!"  
  
"Scyth, scy, ther, scyther!" (Go for it, buddy!)  
  
"Don't worry, Scyth; I'm all for it!"  
  
With that, he hang it on the wall of his room, and got ready to go to the Cerulean Outlet- because today was the day that Erika, Sabrina, and Sisi would be shopping there. 


	3. Author's Note

This is just an update to let you know that Asukaforever92 is going to take over this story with my permission so if you see her story with the same name please don't flame it or report it. 


End file.
